hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 89
September 3rd: Part 5 (9月3日(5), Kugatsu Mikka (5)) is the 89th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Leorio tells Gon and Killua that their two targets consist of a man and a woman. The boys leave the items in Zepile's hands and leave him the task of selling them at the best price he can. Zepile simply smiles and promises them he'll do his best. In a plaza, Nobunaga and Machi sit at a table and discuss Uvogin's disappearance. Multiple civilians are worried about them around. Nobunaga wonders if Uvogin just passed out and Machi seems to think the same. Nobunaga tells her that Uvogin was more than just a muscle head and Machi concurs. While Nobunaga continues to praise his deceased comrade, a civilian gives Leorio a call. The civilian turns out to be the person who gave Leorio the information in the first place. After making sure Leorio was in the area and that he received his payment, he quickly left. Machi tells Nobunaga that Uvogin has never missed or been late to a meeting before. Nobunaga says that's because Uvogin won't return until he's located the "Chain User". Though Machi hopes Uvogin has only passed out somewhere, her intuition says otherwise. Nobunaga, knowing Machi's intuition is almost spot on, becomes restless. Machi promises they'll get the "Chain User" for what he's done to Uvogin. Meanwhile, Leorio, Gon, and Killua discuss how they'll capture the Phantom Troupe members. Killua thinks it'll be impossible and Leorio gets angry because of it. Killua, after seeing them first hand and remembering stories his father told him, thinks it's pointless. He tells them that it would be like facing two Hisoka's. Leorio and Gon aren't pleased with that image. Killua then asks why they're in the plaza and Leorio replies that he thinks they're on a date. Killua says that they noticed the people tailing them and decided to go to an area that they'd be in control. Killua thinks that since they look nothing like people who are being hunted, they are actually looking to be caught because it's a trap. Back at the plaza, Machi and Nobunaga can tell they're being watched but aren't sure by who. Machi thinks it could be the "Chain User" and Nobunaga adds that they can do as they please in that case. Machi believes that Chrollo wants the "Chain User" to join the Phantom Troupe. Nobunaga becomes angry and asks how she could even think that. Machi retorts that Chrollo asked to bring the "Chain User" to him. Even though Nobunaga agrees with her thinking like that, he tells her not to ask him to agree with that. Machi says he's the one that's expressing his opinion and that she never asked him to agree to anything. As things begin to get tense between the two members, the atmosphere changes. Leorio asks if they noticed them but Killua doesn't think so. Killua tells them just to relax and act normal as an obviously nervous Gon and Leorio put on strained faces. Machi and Nobunaga choose to flip a coin to decide whether they bring the "Chain User" back dead or alive. Back at the hotel, Kurapika, Basho, Melody, and Squala are have a discussion with Light Nostrade. Light praises the idea to change rooms as it has kept his daughter alive. Neon Nostrade is disappointed with the auction being canceled but is fine with going home. Light promises her that she can come back the next year and that they'll get the items back. Light then orders Basho and Melody to watch over his daughter for the time being and to change into unsuspicious clothing. After they leave with Neon, Light brings on the "serious" conversation and says that the auction will restart that night. The location is at the same place and hour as the Ten Dons refuse to let the Phantom Troupe stop them. Light then tells his remaining guards that the Shadow Beasts are almost all dead. Owl, the man that was in charge of moving the items, was never found and has most likely been captured. The Ten Dons have decided to leave the elimination of the Phantom Troupe to professionals. Kurapika wonders who they'd be. Just then, Silva Zoldyck and his father Zeno Zoldyck are shown entering the area. Light says that the Mafia's specialty isn't murder, so they decided to hire top class assassins. This would lower the reputation of the Mafia so Light asks Kurapika to join the team of assassins. Back at the plaza, Killua notices that the Troupe members are on the move. Killua still thinks that they've no chance of capturing them and should just stop. Leorio and Gon say that nothing ventured is nothing gained. Killua finally gives in and says they must listen carefully to what he's going to tell them to do. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_89 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 10 Category:Yorknew City arc